


The flight

by LeviAckermangf



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, End, Fluff, Heartbreaking, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, POV Okumura Eiji, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/LeviAckermangf
Summary: After his little adventure in New York City, Okumura Eiji is in his flight back to Japan. Looking at his camera roll and thinking about everything he had lived this last summer he couldn't wait to go back to the American city.What he wasn't aware of was the fact that the main reason he loved that metropolis so much was being snatched away in that very moment.Ash Lynx was about to become a mere disillusioned blurred silhouette.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The flight

Flight AL 277. From New York JFK, USA to Tokyo Haneda, Japan. Boarding time 18:10, gate 6. Mr Aslan Callenreese, premium economy class, seat number 18G. 

A little part of him really believed he was going to take the flight. Even after Sing told him everything was alright, even after passing through security, even after boarding... Eiji really wanted to see him take the plane. When a flight assistant announced the departure, his eyes traveled all around the plane only to stop in Ash's empty seat a couple of rows in front of his. Still feeling weak, he rested his head on the cold thick window. Passing a couple of his fingertips on it he felt the light tremble caused by the plane's violent movements.

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder he shut his eyes, "He'll be okay," Ibe's deep voice managed to make him calm his nerves.

Eiji nodded slowly. Of course he'd be okay. He still had Sing, Max and all his gang to look after him. Not that he needed protection from anyone yet it was comforting knowing he had strong people around. Remembering his letter he couldn't help but smile weakly. He bet Ash would keep it forever. Knowing him, he would probably keep it somewhere safe, maybe in between some pages of his favourite book - _The Catcher in the Rye_ \- or maybe he'd just put in on his desk so he could read it every now and then. He couldn't wait to receive a text message calling him _cheesy_ as soon as he arrived to Tokyo.

Already mentally planing his next trip to New York City -he wanted to visit the city during Christmas this time- the Japanese boy couldn't help but smile in front of his friend's reaction. Would he be happy? For sure. Ash Lynx was an attentive and loving person, specially when it was about Eiji. He would probably pick him up at the airport, he'd smile and wave at him timidly before hugging him tightly and welcoming him once again. Which kind of car would he be driving? He bet he would acquire something fancy like a Bentley or an Alfa Romeo only for Eiji's exclusive comfort. 

Drinking some water, Eiji looked at his mentor, "How cold is New York during Christmas?" he asked, sparkling eyes attentive ears.

The oldest hummed as he scratched his head thinking about his last visit during winter. It was around five years ago. It was cold. Really cold. Similar weather than Tokyo. Perhaps a little cooler. He also remembered the snow, it was only a couple of inches high but it was still snow. He chuckled under his breath, Eiji would definitely enjoy skating on the Rockefeller center. "Make sure to take your thickest jacket, gloves, a scarf and a woolen cap. Expect some snow,".

A shiver traveled Eiji's whole dorsal spine. Taping the screen in front of him he looked at the time. The flight was around fourteen hours. He thank God they bought a Premium Economy class ticket and got a few inches extra for their legs. Leaning his head, he looked at the low white ceiling. Turning off the ac he took a blanket and covered himself. Resting his head on the window once again he thought about Ash.

Would he book a hotel room for him? Duh. He would probably ask for the biggest suite in the fanciest hotel of the city. The raventte would get angry, he would tell him he didn't need that much luxury and he would show him the hotel he had chosen earlier. Ash would get angry too. He wouldn't be comfortable with him staying in a mediocre place. Therefore, after a long agitated argument, Eiji would finally agree to stay along with him in his apartment. It was big enough for both of them. In addition, it was not odd living with him. They had already spent some days together that summer. 

He would have to bring some gifts from Japan. None of his American friends had ever visited the land of the raising Sun so they would be curious about it. He first thought about buying some sweets. Japanese desserts weren’t really tasty so, used to Western savoury food, they wouldn’t really like it. Not to talk about the Japanese strange mania of using bean paste instead of chocolate. That would drive Americans crazy. He then thought about buying some sake. They always drank beer so it would definitely be a good gift.

What about Ash? He wouldn’t bring him a mere bottle of alcohol. He couldn’t give him something as trivial and meaningless. Ash Lynx... he loved classic literature, after all he had read all of the greatest like Hemingway and Orwell among many others. How would he feel about Japanese literature? It was written from a very different perspective than what occidental people were used to so he might like the change. Something fresh. Perhaps he would enjoy haiku poems... or maybe he would make fun of them.

Ash loved making fun of Japanese culture.

He would also buy him a children book. Something to practice his Japanese writing, katakana and hiragana were the basics of his language, and he knew it was really hard for foreigners to learn it. Giving him a book used by kids would be his chance to mock him. _“Oh... the poor American boy doesn’t know how to read yet? How old are you? 3?”_ Something about laughing at Ash saying stuff like that felt good and kind of nostalgic. 

They had known each other for a few weeks yet their bond had developed to something deep and meaningful. Soulmates? Eiji had never believed in soulmates. He thought they were a mere invention to sell books, romantic comics and produce Hollywood movies. They didn’t really exist. How could someone be the perfect half of another and love them unconditionally? Nonsense.

His sister though, believed in them. She would spend a ridiculous amount of time talking about how there’re people who are meant for each other. How Aladdin and Jasmine, Mulan and Li Shang or Jake and Rose were soulmates. “They belong to one and other!” She would shout in front of the screen as she grabbed a bunch of popcorn with her little hand. Eiji found her cute. Children things, mere fairytales. Like believing in Santa Claus or Magic.

However, after meeting Ash, the chief of a New York gang, he realised soulmates were indeed real. Spending time together, talking about their real feelings and deepest thoughts, their trip to Cape Cod, their constant escapes from shooting and fighting gangs. Unusual summer activities. However, in between so much chaos, pain and tragedy, he managed to find beauty in his blooming relationship with the blonde. 

Ash and Eiji were soulmates. 

That’s why he added that damn last line in his letter, _“My soul is always with you,”_. It might sound cheesy but it managed to perfectly express what he felt. No matter how many miles or time zones -even the whole Pacific ocean- kept them away. Their bond was way too strong to be broken by mere distance.

He couldn’t wait to see him again. Ash, his other half. His perfect match. They would have to see each other every now and then, only during vacations when none of them had important things to do. Well, in reality, the New Yorker had always things to do. Managing a gang was not a piece of cake. Whenever he had the opportunity Eiji would fly to the city and pay him a visit. Even if it was a short trip. He was willing to spend more than half a day on a plane only to see him.

His smile. If you asked him what his favourite thing about Ash was, he wouldn’t hesitate a single second to say his smile. He didn’t smile often and that was what made it precious and unique. Not to talk about his angelical laughter. He swore Beethoven had created that heavenly sound. His emerald eyes were definitely beautiful too. Bright and sparkly but full of sorrow. They had an unusual colour that managed to mesmerised anyone who looked at them. However, the permanent stain of sadness made it hard for the Japanese to look at them for a long period of time.

“Dinner time,” For some reason, Ibe’s voice made him shiver. Looking at a flight assistant pushing a trolley through the corridor he made himself comfortable as he prepared the table. That stupid small weak plastic table from aeroplanes he hated so much. Asking for the Japanese food option and taking some water he pressed his palms together and whispered a light “Itadakimasu” under his breath.

Natto.

He couldn’t avoid laughing lightly. Ash’s favourite food. The sound of his beautiful laugh came into his mind. He first hid his mouth behind his hand as he coughed before gulping loudly. Eiji laughed out loud at him, his mood rapidly infected the blonde. He laughed too. That mesmerising precious laughter. Perhaps, he could buy him some natto for his next visit. He shook his head immediately, Ash would probably kick him out of the country if he ever did something like that. 

After some years, he would think about moving to New York. Once he finished his studies and became a journalist he would talk to Ash about the idea of living together. It might be a little sudden crossing the ocean and starting a new life in a totally different country. But, if he was with Ash, he was sure everything would be okay.

They would probably adopt a dog and they would surely argue over which name they would have. Eiji would like a Japanese sounding name like “Shiro” or “Kumo”. On the other hand, the blonde would prefer calling him a caniner thing like “Rocky” or “Daisy,”. They would then call him doggy for months till they finally choose something. However, after being used to call him doggy, they would never use their given name. 

The worst thing about living with the chief of a gang would be the nights. He hated them. Since that one time he left him behind during that oddly cold summer night he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Ash’s job was dangerous, causing that he would never know if his partner would come back in the morning. The anxiety would probably perturbe his sleeping schedule. Goodbye to sleeping a full night in peace. His eyes would probably fight to remain open, he’d only fall asleep once he heard the door being opened, the blonde entering the room and gently pressing his lips against his forehead whispering a sweet “ _I am home,”_.

He would then know he was safe.

He slightly looked at Ibe before breathing deeply. He was peacefully sleeping grabbing the blanket as hard as he could. Judging his uncomfortable position his back would probably hurt as hell. All the lights were turned off making of the plane a quite cold place only illuminated by the screens of those who suffered of jet lag or insomnia and watched movies during all the flight.

Taking the bag from under the seat he took his digital camera. Looking at photos was his favourite way to unlock memories. New York, Cape Cod, Los Angeles. he passed the landscapes pictures as fast as he could anxiously getting to those he really wanted to see so bad. Ash was a really photogenic person. He should really be a model. His favourite photo was of the blonde sitting on the window frame of an old building. It was late at night and his look was somehow nostalgic and melancholic... he thank God his camera was good enough the capture that moment.

Cape Cod. His second top photo was of them both smiling under a huge apple tree. He would surely remember that day as the best one of the whole trip. Doing trivial things as walking, enjoying a picnic and playing in a river. Kids’ behaviour. As the kids they were. Forgetting crimes and gangs and drugs and abuses. They finally could enjoy their summer. Even if it was for one day. Shorter. He was the one who took the photo. 

A timid tear dropped his cheek. He managed to clean it before it touched his chin. Ibe looked at him with both sadness and nervousness in his eyes. Tightening the blanket grip he shut his eyes once again. He knew it. He knew Ash and him were way more than simple friends. They needed each other. Even if it was mere friendship or something more. They really couldn’t live one without the other. 

He was glad Eiji had finally found someone like him.

Someone he could trust, someone with whom he could laugh and talk about everything. Someone with whom he could spend the rest of his life with. Someone that helped him be the best version of himself. The same way that person for Eiji was Ash, for Ash that special someone was Eiji. 

Ash and Eiji.

Eiji and Ash.

From now on it would be difficult to find their names separately. Looking through the movies catalogue, the onyx-haired tried to entertain himself. A fourteen hours flight was not a joke.

He didn’t sleep at all. Not a single hour. Not even a minute. It was not because of the jet lag, not even the anxiety. He felt his body weak screaming for some rest but he couldn’t shut his eyes. As the seatbelt light popped he smiled tenderly, looking through the window he saw the city of Tokyo in the distance. “We are home,” he mumbled. Ibe smiled back as he got ready for the landing. He hated that. He was not afraid of heights nor flights but the moment of landing managed to make him shiver every single time.

Feeling the contact between the plane and the floor Eiji gulped loudly. He moved his feet slightly in a failed attempt to recover his blood circulation. Waiting for the first rows to get empty he stood up and took his things. Yawning loudly he managed to walk slowly through the terminal long corridors. His feet were still week yet he managed to walk normally. Waiting for their bags, Eiji sat near the luggage tape. Slightly looking at Ibe he frowned. He had excused himself as soon as his phone got signal. He had more than a dozen lost calls from New York. 

Definitely bad news.

”What’s wrong?” Eiji tried to stood up as soon as the oldest approached him. 

Ibe ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath and deeply thought about the best way to tell him the news he just received from the US. “Eiji,” his lip trembled lightly as he avoided a tear. “I am so sorry...” looking at the youngest’s puzzled stare he swore he saw how his mind went blank.

He almost heard his heart break in that moment.

From that second, Eiji’s life changed. He was never going to be the same person again. Attached to only his memories he would play on loop that damn summer in his mind. Everything was over.

No more trips to New York, no more phone calls with Ash, no more letters, no more souvenirs, no more gangs and fights, no more joking, no more mocking Japanese food... no more soulmate.

No more love.


End file.
